gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Prinz, der verheißen wurde
Der Prinz, der verheißen wurde (im Original: Prince that was promised) oder der Eine, der verheißen wurde, auch bekannt als der Auserwählte des Herrn, der Sohn des Feuer und der Krieger des Lichts, ist eine mythische Gestalt in der Religion von R'hllor. Gemäß der Prophezeiung, wird diese Gestalt wiedergeboren "inmitten von Salz und Rauch" und zieht ein brennendes Schwert aus den Flammen, Lichtbringer, um die drohende Dunkelheit abzuwenden. Laut Melisandre, einer Priesterin des Herrn des Lichts, ist Stannis Baratheon der prophezeite Prinz. Eine andere Rote Priesterin in Volantis predigt einer Gruppe von Sklaven, dass Daenerys Targaryen der verheißene Retter sei. In den Büchern Der Prinz, der verheißen wurde ist ein prophezeiter Anführer oder Retter. Der Prinz kann vielleicht Teil einer uralten Prophezeiung sein, welche die Ankunft eines Helden vorhersagt, um die Welt vor der Dunkelheit zu retten. Ein "blutender Stern" soll die Ankunft des Prinzen verkünden. Vom Prinzen wird behauptet, er habe "ein Lied" – das Lied von Eis und Feuer. Allgemein Der Ursprung der Prophezeiung ist nicht bekannt, da die Informationen über den Prinzen, der verheißen wurde spärlich sind. Basierend auf der Tatsache, dass Maester Aemon gegenüber Samwell Tarly von "tausend Jahren" spricht, kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass die Prophezeiung mindestens so alt ist. Gemäß Melisandre, wurde die Ankunft des Prinzen vor 5.000 Jahren vorhergesagt. Sie erklärt nicht, wer die Prophezeiung gemacht hat. Melisandre meint, dass der Prinz, der verheißen wurde, und Azor Ahai austauschbar seien, dennoch verwendet sie die Bezeichnung Azor Ahai häufiger. Aemon erwähnt nur den Prinzen, der verheißen wurde, aber nie Azor Ahai. Es hat den Anschein, als ob das Haus Targaryen die Ankunft des Prinzen erwartet hat, als ob die Prophezeiung aus dem Alten Valyria stammte, doch das ist Spekulation. Es gibt kaum eindeutige Informationen über den Prinzen, wie etwa, über Azor Ahai. Bisher gab es keine Erwähnung darüber, dass der Prinz ein Schwert tragen wird, im Gegensatz zum Letzten Helden und Azor Ahai. Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen glaubte zu einem Zeitpunkt, dass er der Prinz sein könnte, der verheißen wurde. Laut den Erzählungen über Rhaegar, entdeckte er eines Tages den Inhalt einer Schriftrolle, die ihn veränderte und er beschloss ein Ritter zu werden. Er sagte zu Ser Willem Darry, dem Waffenmeister: : "Ich brauche ein Schwert und eine Rüstung. Offenbar muss ich ein Krieger sein." Deshalb kann der Prinz ein Krieger sein, der ein Schwert trägt. Der Prinz, der verheißen wurde wird erstmalig im Haus der Unsterblichen erwähnt, als Daenerys Targaryen Visionen über ihren Bruder Rhaegar empfängt, der seinen Sohn Aegon nennt und sagt: : "Er ist der Prinz, der verheißen wurde, und sein ist das Lied von Eis und Feuer." Rhaegar blickt auf, als er diese Worte spricht, und seine Augen treffen die von Daenerys, und es erscheint ihr, als könne er sie dort stehen sehen. Melisandre, eine Anhängerin von R'hllor, hat festgestellt: : "Wenn der Rote Stern blutet und sich die Dunkelheit sammelt, soll Azor Ahai inmitten von Rauch und Salz wiedergeboren werden." Viel später in Braavos, als Maester Aemon mit Samwell Tarly über den Prinzen spricht, erwähnt er Rauch und Salz als Vorzeichen für seine Ankunft. Die Erwähnung von Rauch und Salz stellt eine Verbindung zur Aussage von Melisandre her. Allerdings hat Tyrion Lennister festgestellt: : "Prophezeiungen taugen so viel wie ein halb abgerichtetes Maultier. Es scheint, als wären sie nützlich, doch in dem Augenblick, in dem man ihnen vertraut, verpassen sie einem einen Tritt an den Kopf." Azor Ahai und der Prinz, der verheißen wurde können vielleicht zwei unterschiedliche Prophezeiungen sein, oder ein und dieselbe, welche das Potential hat, von zwei unabhängige Personen zu handeln. Der Prinz muss nicht einmal männlich sein; es kann über Jahrhundert fälschlicherweise so gedeutet worden sein. Aemon ist der festen Überzeugung, dass der Prinz kein Prinz ist, sondern eine Prinzessin, die Sprache habe sie tausend Jahre in die Irre geführt. Aemon sagt Samwell auch, dass der Drache drei Köpfe haben muss. Er wacht weinend auf und jammert: : "Der Drache muss drei Köpfe haben. aber ich bin zu alt und schwach, um einer von ihnen zu sein. Ich sollte bei ihr sein und ihr den Weg zeigen, aber mein Körper hat mich im Stich gelassen." Es kann sein, dass der dreiköpfige Drache ein Teil der Prophezeiung des Prinzen ist und es zwei weitere Menschen gibt, die dem Prinzen zur Seite stehen, um ihn den Weg zuweisen. Zeichen der Ankunft * Die Geburt eines Jungen, eines Prinzen. (Fehlerhaft übersetzt gemäß Measter Aemon) * Der Prinz ist vom Blut des Drachen. * Geboren inmitten von Rauch und Salz. * Ein blutender Stern am Himmel. (Auch erwähnt als unter einem blutenden Stern geboren) * Möglicherweise die Rückkehr der Drachen. (Als Junge, erinnerte sich Aegon V. Targaryen, das König Aerys II. über die Rückkehr der Drachen aus einer Prophezeiung erfuhr) * Das dunkle Augen fällt auf den Prinzen? A Clash of Kings Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen, der älteste Bruder von Daenerys Targaryen, erscheint ihr in einer Vision im Haus der Unsterblichen. Sie sieht ihn mit seiner Frau diskutieren, Elia Martell, über den Namen seines Sohnes und dessen Schicksal als Prinz, der verheißen wurde. Rhaegar blickt auf, als er diese Worte spricht und trifft die Augen von Daenerys, ob er mit ihr oder der Frau im Bett spricht, kann nicht gesagt werden. Später spricht Daenerys im Hafen von Qarth mit Ser Jorah Mormont über die Vision. Sie erwähnt ihren Bruder, der gemeint hat, das Kind sei der Prinz, der verheißen wurde. Jorah antwortet, dass wenn er der besagte Prinz war, dann wurde die Verheißung gemeinsam mit seinem Schädel gebrochen, als die Lennisters den Kopf des Kindes während der Plünderung von Königsmund gegen eine Mauer schmetterten. Daenerys scheint diese Vorstellung zu akzeptieren und fragt Jorah nach dem "Lied von Eis und Feuer", aber er hat noch nie davon gehört. A Storm of Swords Auf Drachenstein sagt Melisandre über Stannis Baratheion, dass er sich dem Anderen stellen muss. Sie sagt ihm, dass er derjenige ist, dessen Ankunft vor 5.000 Jahren vorhergesagt wurde, der Rote Komet war sein Vorbote und er ist der Prinz, der verheißen wurde. Wenn er scheitert, scheitert die Welt mit ihm. An der Mauer befiehlt Melisandre das Entzünden von Nachfeuern und sagt den Brüdern der Nachtwache, dass Schwerter die Dunkelheit nicht aufhalten werden, es ist ein Krieg um das Leben selbst. Maester Aemon antwortet: : "Ihr sprecht vom Krieg um die Morgendämmerung, Mylady. Doch wo ist der Prinz, der verheißen wurde?" Melisandre sagt ihm, dass Stannis Baratheon der wiedergeborene Azor Ahai sei und damit die Prophezeiung erfüllt ist. Bemerkenswert ist, dass Melisandre über Stannis nicht als Prinz spricht, der verheißen wurde, sondern als Azor Ahai. A Feast for Crows In Braavos, nachdem Maester Aemon von Samwell Tarly die Gerüchte über Daenerys Targaryen und ihre Drachen erfährt, ist er überzeugt, dass Daenerys der prophezeite Anführer ist. Aemon erklärt Samwell: : "Daenerys ist die Eine, geboren inmitten von Salz und Rauch. Die Drachen beweisen es." A Dance with Dragons In Meereen wird Daenerys von Ser Barristan Selmy über ihre Mutter Rhaella und ihrem Vater Aerys II. berichtet. Er nennt ihren Großvater, Jaehaerys II., der beide zur Ehe zwang, nachdem ihm eine Waldhexe vorhergesagt hatte, dass der Prinz, der verheißen wurde, ihrer Linie entstammen wird. Daenery ist erstaunt über die Tatsache, dass ihr Großvater den Rat einer Waldhexe vertraut hat und fragt Barristan nach ihr; als Barristan jedoch Sommerhall erwähnt, seufzt sie und entlässt ihn. Daenerys fragt Barristan nicht nach dem Prinzen, der verheißen wurde, oder erwähnt ihre Vision im Haus der Unsterblichen An der Mauer erinnert sich ein zweifelnder Jon Schnee an die Worte von Melisandre, "Ein verheißener Prinz, geboren in Rauch und Salz" und es scheint ihm so, als mache sie nichts als Fehler. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:The Prince That Was Promised ru:Принц, обещанный в пророчествах pt-br:O Príncipe Que Foi Prometido Kategorie:Religion Kategorie:Kultur Kategorie:Herr des Lichts Kategorie:Begriffe